05. His Butler, Chance Encounter
His Butler, Chance Encounter (その執事、邂逅, Sono Shitsuji, Kaikō) is the fifth episode of season one of the Kuroshitsuji anime. Summary A woman is seen crying at the hands of a captor, who paints her with red make-up. A phonograph plays "Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen" from Mozart's opera "The Magic Flute." At Phantomhive Manor, Angelina Dalles and Ciel Phantomhive are playing a game of chess and Angelina questions if he has another alternative to being the queen's watchdog, but he says he wants his revenge. Sebastian Michaelis escorts Angelina to the door, and she asks him to look after Ciel. Ciel and Sebastian then discuss possible alternatives from Aleistor Chamber, but conclude that he is the only human who could have committed the murders, but Sebastian has considered an alternate possibility. They stand outside a woman's house and discuss their new suspect, wondering why he committed the murders. They hear a woman scream, and when Ciel opens the door, he is splattered with blood. Sebastian prevents him from seeing anything more; though he is visibly distraught. Sebastian tells the killer that it was awfully dramatic of them, and Grell Sutcliff emerges. They claim they ran to her aid, but Sebastian states that they had been standing outside the only entrance, so it had to be them. Knowing the facade is over, Grell transforms into their Grim Reaper form. Grell proceeds to flirt with Sebastian, much to his disgust, and Sebastian questions why they're doing this. Grell then reveals the second part to Jack the Ripper, Angelina. Ciel explains why he suspected her. Afterwards, Sebastian and Grell begin to fight. Angelina moves in to kill Ciel, but he reminds her too much of her sister, Rachel Phantomhive, and she hesitates. Sebastian tries to go to his aid, but Ciel orders him not to kill her. Grell takes notice, and orders Angelina to kill Ciel, but she can't. When she tries to explain why, Grell stabs her with their death scythe, killing her and revealing a Cinematic Record. The record shows how the Vincent Phantomhive was kind and after he complimented Angelina's red hair, she came to love it. However, Vincent married Rachel instead and Angelina came to hate red once again. Angelina married a man she met at a banquet but before she could have his baby, there was a carriage incident that killed her husband and forced the doctor to abort her unborn child and remove her womb in order to save her life. When Angelina got out of the hospital, she went to visit the Phantomhives, and found their manor burning. Despite this, she envied her sister who could die with her beloved. When Angelina returned to work, she had to perform abortions on women, and she envied them for throwing away what she could never have. She started the Jack the Ripper murders, and Grell joined her. When Ciel returned shortly thereafter, she felt fortunate, since it meant she could have one thing back. However, she still questioned why Vincent did not survive. The Cinematic Record ends, and Grell removes Angelina's red coat from her corpse. Grell walks away, and Ciel orders Sebastian to kill them. Grell and Sebastian begin to fight once more. Characters in Order of Appearance *Mary Jane Kelly *Grell Sutcliff *Ciel Phantomhive *Angelina Dalles *Sebastian Michaelis *Rachel Phantomhive *Vincent Phantomhive Gallery 105 Rachel.png Sebastian about to kill Angelina-ep5.png 105 Sebastian and the Cinematic Record.png 105 Happy Rachel.png 105 Angelina's Cinematic Record.png 105 Injured Sebastian.png 105 Grell misses.png 105 Confused Grell.png 105 Grell expresses their disappointment.png 105 Grell attacks.png 105 Grell appears to Angelina.png 105 Grell and the Cinematic Record.png 105 Little Ciel.png 105 Announcing the engagement.png 105 Pregnant Angelina.png 105 Angelina washes her hands.png 105 Angelina tries to kill Ciel.png 105 Angelina sees the burning manor.png 105 Angelina meets Vincent.png 105 Angelina looks at Vincent.png 105 Angelina attacks.png 105 Angelina and Burnett.png 105 Angelina and Grell.png 105 Angelina after the news is revealed.png 105 Angelina after the accident.png 105 Garden party.png 105 Vincent talks to Angelina.png 105 Vincent and Rachel's wedding.png Vencent before his death-ep5.png 105 The Phantomhive family.png 105 Surprised Sebastian.png 105 Sebastian.png 105 Sebastian kicks Grell.png 105 Sebastian is injured.png 105 Sebastian appears behind Grell.png 105 Sebastian, Grell, and Angelina.png 105 Sebastian removes his gloves.png 105 Sebastian stares.png 105 Sebastian stares at Angelina.png 105 Sebastian smirks.png 105 Sebastian smiles.png 105 Sebastian smiles at Ciel.png 105 Sebastian shivers.png 105 Sebastian covers Ciel's eyes.png 105 The manor in ruins.png 105 Newspaper.png 105 Mary.png 105 Jack the Ripper revealed.png 105 Jack the Ripper and Mary.png 105 Grell's tantrum.png 105 Grell's identity is revealed.png 105 Grell's Death Scythe.png 105 Grell waits for Angelina.png 105 Grell's real appearance.png 105 Grell poses.png 105 Grell is caught.png 105 Grell flirts.png 105 Grell blows a kiss.png 105 Sebastian stops Grell.png 105 Ciel explains.png 105 Ciel disguised.png 105 Blood splatter.png 105 Angelina.png 105 Angelina stares.png 105 Angelina pats Ciel.png 105 Angelina in the hospital.png Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji